Einaeb and Dei's Neopian Life
by XxStargirlxX
Summary: Go through chapters of happiness, tradgedy, comedy, action and adventure. This is an ongoing taleof friendship, loyalty and everlasting love for family.
1. Chapter One

PART 1  
  
The Discovery  
  
The car exploded. I was walking down a cobblestone path when I heard a loud noise. I ran to where I saw a thrashing fire. I gazed in amazement. A little blue shoyru sat in a little wicker basket in a neatly folded baby blue blanket, swaying in the waves of a river. I ran as fast as I could. I tripped over a stub of a tire and fell. I reached out to grab the small shoyru...farther...just a little farther...I got her! I grabbed the wicker basket and pulled it toward me. I lifted the basket from the water. I looked over my shoulder at the burning car. I began to cry. "Poor little shoyru...I'll take care of you." I stood up and walked to the cobblestone path. I sat on the rocks and used the tip of my stained red shirt to dry of the shoyru. I tucked my shirt back in my pants and stood up again. I set the basket next to the bridge. I walked over to the burning car. I kneeled down by a license plate reading "Deildude". What a great name...Deildude. That's what I will call her...Deildude. I walked back over to the little blue shoyru, and began walking home. Unfortunately, I never really had a home. I just lived by the Auction House in Neopia Central. I hid behind the little tree. When no one was looking, I would peek in to see all the auctions. So I walked over the cobblestone bridge to the auction house. I crept in the little hole of dried leaves I had made the past year. I tried to stay warm; yet trying to keep Deildude warm was a harder task. Finally, when night came and the auction house shut down for the night hours, I grasped some of the tarp and covered our shivering bodies as we fell asleep. When morning came, I awoke to a loud creek. The auction house was up and running bright and early in the morning again. I covered Deildude in the crisp blue blanket and tucked her in the basket. "Wait here. I have to get us something to eat," I whispered to her as I tiptoed away. I walked to the Money Tree and asked "Any good food today Money Tree?" He smiled. "Yes. I saved you some omelettes and I found something..." My eyes widened. "This is called a codestone. You collect and use these to make your pet stronger. And here. I saved this healing potion for you." I thanked The Money Tree and gave him a hug. "I will see you tomorrow! Bye!" He smiled and waved as he passed out donations to other needy neopians. I walked back just in time. Deildude had just woken up. I gave her 2 2/3 full omelettes, and I ate the last 1/3. I stood up. Picked up the basket and headed out. I needed to speak to Coltzan, Coltzan who guarded the Shrine. I walked 10 miles from Neopia to The Haunted Woods. There, at the first gate, We were captured, Deildude and I, and taken to the Witches Tower. "You...how dare you stumble upon the lands of scare and doom!" she continued to say in a harsh raspy voice. "I didn't mean it...honestly!" I tried to stay calm. "Well, I will accept this apology...where are you going?" "We were headed to the Lost desert to get to the Shrine...Coltzan's Shrine." "Ahhh...everyone goes for the Shrine. Oh well, I will send you down to the Esophagor. He will tell you where to go." She showed us the way to the Esophagor, and we were off. I walked up and out of the rotten tree stump came a sighful yawn. "Excuse me, Mr. Esophagor, Which way to the Shrine...Coltzan's Shrine, sir?" I was so frightened of asking the stump anything. "Go southward....take a left at...you know what? Nevermind. I will not tell you." "WHY NOT?!" I screamed. "Because you need to do something for me...something small." "What will that be?" he responds. "Get me an organic carrot. Come back with it, and I will have my fetcher take you to the shrine." So I turned to the wicth. "Please, help me. I need an organic carrot!" Without a word from her being said, an organic carrot appeard. "Thank you so much!" I ran down and deildude was still laying in the basket around my arm. "Here! Here is your carrot! Take it! Now please, let me go to the Shrine!" Just like that, the fetcher appeared and we rode off on a broken wooden sleigh with dust. As the weather became hotter, water became scarce. Luckley, we stopped by the delta near the shrine. I filled the empty cantine the fetcher gave me with salty water. When I turned around, he was gone. I walked to the shrine. "Dear Coltzan, I need your help. Help my new pet here, and please help us surpass this terrible time for us. I need to travel, just to survive. I can't stay behind that Auction House anymore! I want a real home. A real home!" "Yes. I know you need help. I shall help you. Here is a codestone. And some fine cooked food. And here is 100 nepoints. Take this note, and hand it to the teacher in the Krawk Island Academy. he should give you a dubloon and send you forth. Good luck my child." "Thank you dear Coltzan. A lot." And then he snapped his fingers, and I was standing in the classroom of the Academy. "Good mornin to yah lassy. Who is this little feller?" "This is Deildue. I am traveling the world to keep us alive sir. And here, Coltzan gave me this note. He said to give it to you." "Yes...mmm....yes. Here. ONe Dubloon coin. Now, Onto another Island ay? Yes....okay. I will send my 5 finest men on my finest ship. And off you go now! Mystery Island awates you and your dearest pet lassy!" He boarded us on the ship and we were off.  
  
I fell asleep too long to notice Deildue had been taken from me. They put her in a cage in storage. WhenI woke up, I was being set on the docks. Next to me, Deildude lay asleep. I sat up. She woke up and sat up. I wiped my eyes. She wiped her eyes. I began to giggle. She began to giggle. I stood up and grabbed the cage. She stood up and fell down. I sighed. I walked up he docks to the shore and saw a mative tribe. They opened Deildude's cage and she walked out. I was afraid Deildude may run away. She walked a little. Then looked back at me over her shoulder and winked at me with a thumbs up sign. We walked to the Training school. I dropped Deildude off to learn and become stronger. 3hours later she came out. WOW! She looks more healthier and stronger and well, better! I didn't want to watse time. The tiki tak man pulled us right over to his game. Something called Tombola. I took a raffle number and played. I won! I got 2 codestones and 300 neopoints! What a great game. We had to leave and fast to keep traveling. So we headed out to the docks. The Tribes and Natives wanted us to stay, but they new we had a journey to full-fill. So, They used their minds and summined a giant space ship...Deildude began crying. I held her tight as we floated up into the light f the ship. Deildue was sent to work in the Grundo Cafe. So I followed. She cleaned dishes in back. I talked to an enlarged Grundo. He seemed to be the leader of the ship. "Why am i here? I have to continue my journey!" I began to cry. "We are taking you to a place called Terror Mountain. There, you may continue," he replied. "Why can't I just take a boat...this scares me!" I shrieked. "This is faster, and sorry, but this is the way we aliens work and look. Hey, we are living right?" "Yeah I guess." I sighed. I heard Deildude. I ran back to help her finish. "We are here. PLease step on the colored plate below the lazer beam." Deildude went first. She looked back at me over her shoulder and winked at me with a thumbs up sign. I followed. We stood together. I picked her up. The floor opened up and we started falling. We were going to hit an ice berg. Two Chias screahed below. "We are here to help you! I am Mika!" said the short blue chia. "And I am Carassa! We will catch you in the tarp!" The tall yellow chia said. "Yes yes! We will catch you in the tarp!" Said Mika. That's exactly what they did. They showed us around and took us to the bottom. "We heard you won't stay long. So We will board you for meridell tomorrow. Not far from here," said Carassa. "Oh no. Not far from here," replied Mika. Here. Stay in this little Wintery Petpets store until tomrrow. We will come get you in the morning. And they did so. At dawn, they woke us up. "Dawn is the best time for traveling," said Carassa. "Oh yes. The Best time for traveling," replied Mika. And with that, we left. Deildude hated the colkd weather. So they gave her sleepy pills. Theyteleported us straight to Meridell. I landed in a bush. While on the other hand, Deildude landed in the arms of a walking lady. "Hi I am Illusen. what is your name little baby?" she said with a sweet voice. "D-d-d-e-i-l-ld-d-d-u-d-e." Deildue never spoke before! Atleast now she can say her name! "Deildude, huh? Where is your mommy Deilude?" Deildude pointed her finger at me and began to laugh. I had bush brancheds stuck in my hair. "Deildude!" I screamed and ran for her. "I am so happy you are safe! Thank you miss!" I said with a thankful attitude. "You are very welcome. Welcome to Meridel." The nice lady named Illusen gave Deildude a little green dog...called a puppyblew. Deildude named it Trixy. "Mika and Carassa told me about your journey. So, you traveled the world just to survive? That is a very hard thing to do. Everyone has to chip in for you to do that," Illusen said. "They did. I just have to get back home. I miss that little hole I lived in behind the Auction House...It was all I had. Now, i feel like I have lost it all because I left it for so long. About a year now. I wish was home!" I cried. Deildude cried. Illusen said "Your wish can be granted you know. I am a faerie...the Earth Faerie as a matter of fact." "You are?! Could you get me home?! Maybe? PLease?!" "pweese?" Deildue said in a squeaky voice. I smiled. "Yes," was the simplest reply she gave us. We stood on the edge of the wooden brige. People from all over came to see us go home. People from Meridell/Darigan, Space, Terror Mountain, Mystery Island, Krawk Island, Haunted Woods, Lost desert. And Illusen said "Send them home..." And they all waved good bye. Deildude screamed, "Uh-Oh!" We weren't home...we were ina dino land! Some Chomby came over and said "boo?" We screamed. The Chomby began laughing. Deildude and I ran to the shore. I ship with the word 'Marqua' on the side had open doors...We ran onto the ship. I always was afraid a Dino would eat me...now thinking one would eat me and Deildude! The Submarine was going so fast underwater. So fast that when we came to the beach of neopia central, The Marquan ship crashed. We swam ashore. The marquan ship went back to it's spot, when then we heard, Marqua, had sunk. Deildude ran to the little hole behind the auction house. I followed. We hugged. "We are home little one," I said begining to cry. "Home..." Deildude repeated. "Home is in my heart," she said slowly. "Yes Deildude, our home is your heart." 


	2. Chapter Two

PART 2  
  
The Star Story Deildude and I spent a long time traveling. I thought it was a mistake after we had started. You know, it was just a sudden urge to do what I did. Adter we got home, we worked as some community service with the Money Tree. He gave us more omelettes but we helped pass out items at the spot with him. I noticed a lot a needy people. I wanted to help. So Deildude and I went home at 5 and make some omelettes for dinner. I told Deildude "We should help people like the MOney tree does. Not just passing out items. But maybe helping people with their problems...a Help agnecy!" That night, Deildude made a wodden stand for the Agnecy. We were all ready for busniess. It has been a month. NO one has come for help. "I guess...well...everyone is fine...no one needs help," Deildude said begining to cry. "Don't cry. It's okay," I said trying to sooth her pain. "But Lindsey...we will never be abel to help anyone..." "Deildude, Its what comes from the heart. Heart is where the love is, we have a lot of it. we can still run the agency, but maybe just not all the time. Not all people need us all the time hun," I replied. Deildudes tears shined in the night. Every one sparkled as they left trails of water on her cheeks. We sat and watched the Auction House shut down for the night. "Deildude. Are you awake?" I said softly. She was asleep on my shoulder. She needed something. I wanted to make her happy. Maybe the help agency woulnt work. But she needed to be happy. I got to my feet. I picked her up gently and cradled her. "It wil be alright." I began walking into the woods. I must have walked one hundred paths. BUt I new a place, where we could be who we are forvever. "We have nothing but our selves, Deildude. We need a real home now. And that home is right here." I stopped at a grass ppond area. There were forest liek trees swaying with the grass in the breeze. A huge rectangular rock lay neopetsd on a bolder like rock. There was a cave where the two rocks conected. It looked like a lever. I walked into the cave. Some one had been her before. I looked at the note carved into the wall, "I was here before you, you will be here before the next. Leave an item before you leave this cave for the next. A mirical happened here. It will happen for you to. Recite this very spell, and all pets be turned to stars in the sky." I read below "Waking moment, Shining star, Wheres that miricale from afar? Reaching east, and far from west, make her life at its best. Skies grows dark, stars shine spherical. Turn this life into a miricale." I read that aloud. I got very drowsy so I lay next to deildude on a torn matress that had been left in the cave. "Good night Deildude," I said and slowly, my eyes closed. I could see light through my eye;lids. I opened my eyes and wiped them with my hand. It was very cold. It was night still. Where was thisd light coming from? I looked at where Deildude was. She was gone. "Deildude!!!! Where are you?!" The light shined even brighter. Like it wanted my attention. And that is what It did. At the top of the rock sat Deildude gazing at the starz. I stood up and walked out of the cave slowly still wipping my eyes. "Deildude? Get down from there." She did not turn around. "Deildude? What's wrong?!" I ran to her. I kneeled down by here. She was crying. Deildude looked at me. Then looked back up at the Stars. Her tears twinkled in the light. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Deildude, what is going on...why are you crying? Did you see something? What's wrong?" I sat and stared into her eyes. She was still closing her eyes head tilted back. I rna back into the cave. I recighted the Miricale spell. If Deildude was dying, i should. So I did. The note on the wall pointed to a watch on the ground. Wrapped around it was a note. "At the strike of twelve oclock, the miricale will appear to happen. Good Luck. Ps. Recight the spell," the note read. I recighted it. 11:59. ONe minutes. I ran out. I dropped the note and the watch. I ran and put my hands on Deildude's shoulders. I kneeled down behind her and held her shoulders and stared up into the stars. Tweleve oclock. A Shotoing star.I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "Waking moment, Shining star, Wheres that miricale from afar? Reaching east, and far from west, make her life at its best. Skies grows dark, stars shine spherical. Turn this life into a miricale," I recited. I had to open my eyes. Light was shining through my lids. Deildude stood up. She walked up to the tip of the rock, looked back over her shoulder at me and showe me a thumbs up sign. She was okay! I stood up and walked up to her. She turned around fully and smiled. "I am one with the stars now too..." She continued. "I talked to my parents and they let me be a constelatoin. A miricale I tell you. A miricale." I began to cry. I picked her up and swugn her around in a circle above my head. "You are my best friend Deildude...FOREVER. 


	3. Chapter Three

PART 3  
  
The Death Story  
  
Ready for the Truth? One night, Deildude and I went out to talk tot he stars, well....really her parents. She looked up and said "Why did you die?" That I htought would be a bad question. The stars formed "Are you Ready for the honest truth?" and Deildude replied yes. Stars formed many letter all at once. "You father and I didn't want a baby. You were given to us. We knew we would gte caught leaving you. And we saw Lindsey walking down the path. We had Reptillioritus but it wasn't bad. ASnd we just did not want to hurt you. So your father went to turn the ignition in the car and it exploded. We didn't mean to have that happen. I mean sure we may have wanted to die, but we didn't explode the car on purpous." Oh my gosh. I can't let her read that. I turned and began crying. I got up and ran into the cave. Deildude stood up and said "I can't beleieve you didn't tell me the truth...I can't beleieve you don't want me. I am your Daughter. You needed to tajke care of me! Lindsey can't do it all! And you just leave me in a river and try driving away?!" She ran into the cave bursting out tears that shined in the night. She ran to hug me. We cried together. Me and her. Best buddies. "I'm sorry Deildude. I will try t be a great mom..."I said still wiping tears away. "you are my great mom." Deildude said. "The one I never had." 


	4. Chapter Four

PART 4  
  
The Revival  
  
It's been a while. Deildude and I couldn't stop our crying. We haven't been out to the rock in about a week. So tonight, we had to go. We had to see what was happeneing. "Why did you leave her here? Why do we have to live in this little cave because of you not caring?" I said with the pain and sorrow I was feeling. I looked up at the stars. Deildude was sleeping. If she had found out I was talking to her parents...she would get mad. The stars formed the words 'YOu want a beautiful home? Will a cobblestone bride in a beauitful garden with a home mad of bamboo and beaitful gifts for you? You shall have it. Walk to the end of the path at 9 am sharp tomorrow. It will be there.' I ran back into the cave. "Did you make this? Where did you get this?" Deildude said still staring in awe. "I talked to your parent last night. i asked them to help and they well...gave us this wonderful home. I know i should have talked to them...im sorry." I said begining to cry. "SORRY?! SORRY?! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! WE CAN LIVE HAPPY NOW! no more dirty beds....we have a clewan one! and we even have a place to warm up! Thank you thank you!" She said jumping so high she almost hit the ceiling. "Thank your parents..." I replied. "No. Lindsey...you are my parent. You make me so happy...I just feel so vbrand new and well...happy that I am with you." she said. I xcan see her tears of joy. She can probably see mine too. We are a happy family now...and this i call our revival. 


	5. Chapter Five

PART 5  
  
A New Beginning  
  
We sat in the patches off swab bushes, lilies and flowers. Deildude help the flourecent vase and I slightly cut the the stems of roses, and swabs and gently tucked them in the vase. As the vase grew full, wegrew more tired. It was time for lunch time anyways, so we picked up the hedge cutters, the scissors, and the vase and sowly walked down the path inside. Deildude set the vase of the table and I ste the scissors next to the vase. I left the hedge cutter by the house. "What would you like for lunch?" I asked her. "I want a salad!!" She said with a smile. We walked back out the door and down the dirt path. We took a right onto another path. We came into the town and went to the food store. "Hello there!" Deildude said to the Waiter. "I'm sorry folks...this store has just gone out of stock! I will have to interest you later. Please come back soon." Deildude wimpered and walked out the door. "Thanks anyways." I said as I turned to leave. "Wait, don't tell anyone...here. Take this. It witholds 2 servings. Eat up and please...keep this a secret." The Waiter handed me a slab of jelly. I wrapped it in a litte blue blanmket and ran out the door. "LOOK!" I screamed and Dei looked. "FOOD!!!!!!"she said running toward me. She took half of the jelly and shoved in into her mouth. I was delighted to see her happy. "Look Dei! Behind you!" I said with a huge smile. She gasped. A small red kau stood wimperly grazing in a small litte pasture. The Kau loked up at me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and sad "Hello there little kau....what's your name?" The kau couldn't talk yet, so I looked at her name tag. "M00...what a pretty name..."I repeated. "Come on little M00. We will take you home." Dei and I turned around. She passed me the jelly. "Why are you giving me the jelly?" I said. "Maybe M00 wants it..."she replied. "Good idea!" I said softly. "Here little M00." I continued. "Eat this...can you trust me?" "The little kau made a soft moo. "I know why she can't talk! Look at this pamphlet I found! It says, Kaus often travel in herds moooving from place to place looking for the ultimate neopean pastures to play in. They love to sing alwthoguth they only know one single not...moooooo..." Deildude said with a trailing off voice. "we better get her home and take care of her. She looks hurt." That's what we did. Weeks later, M00 had become stronger. Deildude could tell that M00 wanted to stay. So now our family has expanded. Bigger, better, and happier.... 


	6. Chapter Six

PART 6  
  
Paintbrush  
  
"Mama! Look!" Dei said. Kira stood. She was the newest additoin to the family. "A Book!"they smiled. It wass time for bed now, and Dei stood to talk to the stars. 'Read the poem, they said. "I keep my paintbrush with me, wherever I may go, In case i need to cover up, so the realme doesnt show, Im so afraid to show you me, afraid ofwhat you'll do-that, you might laugh or say mean things, im afraid i might lose you." Deildude started to cry. The tears ran down her cheak bringing a starriness color with them. The tear droppepd onto her arm,then died off. Purple began to show. She continued. "Id liek to remove all my paint coats, to show you the real true me, but I want you to try and understand, I need you to accept what you see, so if you be patient and close your eyes, i'll strip off my coats real slow, PLease understand it hurts, to let the real me show," she said softly. The purple begamn to fade...a blue started to burst through. "Now my coast are all stripped off, I feel nakked bare and cold, And if you love mewith all that youseem you are my friend pure as gold." Deildude whimpered. "I need to save my paintbrush though, and hold it in my hand, I want to keep it handy, In case somebody doesnt understand. So please protect me my dear friend, and thanks for loving me true, butplease let me keep my paintbrushwith me, Until I love me too." Deldude trem,bled. she muttered soft cries to herself. She was not starry.The paint had worn away because of her tears, as well as the purpleshe was painted before. She is her normal self, her normal blue. She dropped the book as it was covered in stars and purple. Dei ran to me. She jarred me awake thrilling Kira, M00 and me with this tale. I hope she thrilled you like she did us. Few days later, we awoke. Deildude had turned a hideous mutant. But once you look deeper, she is just a loveable bunch of love. 


End file.
